Parabole du hareng et du mousquetaire
by Arakasi
Summary: Fanfic se déroulant à la fin du 1er épisode de la 1ère saison. Après la lâche désertion d'Aramis, parti se réconforter dans les bras d'une jolie maîtresse, Porthos et d'Artagnan ramènent un Athos complètement beurré chez lui.


**Titre :** Parabole du hareng et du mousquetaire  
 **Auteur :** Arakasi  
 **Base :** The Musketeers (BBC)  
 **Personnages :** d'Artagnan, Porthos, Athos  
 **Résumé** : Fanfic se déroulant à la fin du 1er épisode de la 1ère saison. Après la lâche désertion d'Aramis, parti se réconforter dans les bras d'une jolie maîtresse, Porthos et d'Artagnan ramènent un Athos complètement beurré chez lui.

 **Blabla :** C'est que je commence à y prendre goût à ce fandom, moi ! Avec quatre fanfictions, il passe devant Lonesome Dove et Le Carré. Ecrire du cape et d'épée sans aucune contrainte de vraisemblance historique, c'est quand même vachement reposant, je trouve. Sinon, faudrait que je publie un jour une fanfiction avec Athos où il ne soit pas torché ou en état de gueule de bois… C'est cool aussi, la sobriété, même quand on est pas habitué. Pas vraiment une suite de "Premières armes" mais il y a une certaine continuité.

 **...**

 **Parabole du hareng et du mousquetaire**

 **...**

Aramis les quitta en milieu de soirée sur un clin d'oeil et une remarque égrillarde.

Dix heures venaient de sonner à l'église Saint-Anne. La nuit était fraîche - une de ses rudes nuits d'octobre où l'automne guignait mesquinement vers l'hiver - et une bouffée de vent froid s'engouffra dans l'auberge quand le mousquetaire en passa le seuil, faisant frissonner les usagers attablés. Porthos ricana dans son godet. Il profita du départ de son ami pour étendre ses longues jambes plus confortablement sous la table, vida le reste de la cruche dans le gobelet de d'Artagnan et en commanda un nouvelle dans la foulée. Puis il entreprit d'apprendre au jeune homme à jouer au Piquet, tout en lui contant par le menu la vie sexuelle trépidante du mousquetaire basané.

Le grand mulâtre était un excellent compagnon de tablée. Cordial, chaleureux, loquace sans être verbeux, il aimait autant écouter que parler, et d'Artagnan se surprit à tant apprécier sa compagnie qu'il en oublia temporairement la confusion mi-douloureuse, mi-exaltante de ces dernières journées. Porthos était également bon pédagogue. Au bout de deux heures, le gascon avait acquis de solides connaissances théoriques en matière de marivaudage et savait tricher très convenablement au Piquet.

Il était aussi plus que légèrement ivre. Bon buveur, il faisait honnête figure lors des soirées arrosées à la taverne de son village, mais ne possédait ni l'expérience, ni l'imposante carrure du mousquetaire. À la quatrième cruche, Porthos restait ferme comme un roc. D'Artagnan, lui, commençait à somnoler et même les charmes de la jolie serveuse qui venait remplir leur broc ne parvenaient plus à le maintenir éveillé. Ils venaient de terminer leur dixième partie de cartes, quand Porthos, notant sans doute l'oeil vaquant de son jeune compagnon, se leva. Il lâcha une poignée de pièces sur la table, sourit à la serveuse et tapota affectueusement le dos du gascon.

"Les petits enfants ne devraient pas découcher, dit-il. Allez, viens. On récupère Athos et on rentre."

Ah, oui. Athos.

Par un tour de passe-passe que d'Artagnan peinait encore à élucider, ils étaient arrivés quatre à la taverne, mais s'étaient retrouvés trois à la petite table crasseuse près de la cheminée. À peine avaient-ils franchi le seuil que Athos les avait quittés. Il s'était approprié une table dans un angle de l'auberge, à portée de vue de la leur mais assez éloignée pour décourager toute tentative de discussion. Il s'était rencogné là, à la limite de la lumière des lampes, dos appuyé contre le mur, seules ses mains émergeant de la pénombre. Puis avait commencé à boire.

À boire beaucoup.

Il procédait sans hâte, en homme accomplissant une tâche fastidieuse mais nécessaire, enchaînant les verres avec la régularité méthodique d'un métronome. Une heure après leur arrivée, il en était à son troisième cruchon et avait visiblement atteint son rythme de croisière. D'Artagnan était médusé. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un s'enivrer avec tant de rigueur et si peu de plaisir apparent. En début de soirée, il avait eu grand peine à ne pas se focaliser sur cet intriguant spectacle et seule la crainte de se montrer grossier l'avait empêché de lorgner ouvertement en direction du mousquetaire attablé - crainte renforcée par l'ostensible indifférence d'Aramis et Porthos. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblaient trouver étrange ou déplacé le comportement de leur camarade. Ils parlaient, plaisantaient, jouaient, buvaient comme si de rien n'était.

Si c'était là une attitude typiquement parisienne, le gascon avait encore beaucoup à apprendre sur les us et coutumes de la capitale.

Le colosse traversa la salle de l'auberge. Il s'immobilisa devant la table sur laquelle dormait Athos, la tête enfouie au creux de son bras replié. Il le secoua doucement à titre expérimental. Aucune réaction. Porthos n'en parut pas surpris. Il ramassa les armes du mousquetaire qui reposaient sur le plancher et les tendit à d'Artagnan qui les saisit machinalement. Ceci fait, il empoigna l'homme assoupi à bras-le-corps et le hissa sans effort sur son épaule. D'Artagnan contempla le cruchon à moitié vide posé sur la table et se demanda avec effarement combien de fois la serveuse l'avait rempli depuis le début de la soirée. Quelques buveurs les observaient avec une indiscrétion dépassionnée. Porthos les ignora et sortit à grand pas de la taverne, son fardeau se balançant mollement dans son dos comme un sac de farine.

 **…**

"Il fait ça souvent ?" s'enquit prudemment le gascon.

L'air vif de la rue lui avait fait du bien, dissipant partiellement le brouillard alcoolisé qui lui embrumait le crâne. Pressant le pas pour rester à la hauteur de Porthos dont les longues enjambées dévoraient le pavé, il se sentait à nouveau en état de mener une conversation. Autour d'eux, la ville sommeillait, ses ruelles étroites plongées dans la pénombre, éclairées ponctuellement par des lanternes fixées aux façades des maisons. Le grand mousquetaire marchait devant. D'Artagnan le suivait, l'épée d'Athos sous un bras, son baudrier coincé sous l'autre. Il ne savait pas où le menait son compagnon, mais celui-ci semblait sûr de lui, aussi le gascon l'accompagnait-il sans protester. Il était curieux, n'avait rien de mieux à faire et - s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête - n'avait qu'une vague idée de l'adresse où logeait madame Bonacieux qui avait généreusement accepté de l'abriter cette nuit.

Porthos s'immobilisa dans le cercle de lumière d'une lanterne pour l'attendre.

"Lui ? répondit-il. Non. Pas plus d'une ou deux fois par semaine."

Le jeune homme ne pipa mot, mais sa consternation devait être visible, car le grand mulâtre haussa les sourcils dans sa direction. Dans la semi-obscurité de la ruelle, sa puissante stature était encore plus impressionnante que dans l'espace confiné de la taverne, ombre noire se détachant nettement sur le crépis érodé des maisons, et d'Artagnan s'émerveillait à chaque instant qu'une telle carrure puisse se doubler de tant de placidité.

"Athos est un grand garçon, assura Porthos. Il sait ce qu'il fait."

Et, fataliste :

"De toute façon, on ne peut pas l'en empêcher."

D'Artagnan ne jugea pas cette dernière remarque très rassurante. Ce qu'il avait espéré n'être que le fruit d'une humeur noire passagère - après tout, Athos avait failli mourir aujourd'hui et d'infamante manière - s'avérait une habitude bien rodée. Son bon sens lui rappelait aussi qu'un homme qui se saoulait à mort une fois par semaine ne se contentait généralement pas d'eau claire le reste de l'année. Mais tout éméché qu'il était, le gascon avait assez de tact pour garder ses sentiments sur le sujet pour lui. En outre, un autre sujet le préoccupait. Un sujet ridicule, absurde même, mais si absorbant qu'il l'avait remâché durant la majorité de la soirée. Le moment semblait propice pour l'aborder. Ou peut-être était-ce l'abus de vin qui lui donnait cette impression ? Si son séjour à Paris se prolongeait, il devait absolument améliorer sa résistance à l'alcool.

"Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas." dit-il.

Porthos, qui s'était remis en marche, pouffa du nez.

"T'es un marrant, toi, commenta-t-il avec bonne humeur. Tu nous connais depuis... quoi ? Deux jours ? Quelle importance que Athos t'apprécie ou pas ?"

C'était une question raisonnable. D'Artagnan n'avait pas de réponse satisfaisante à y apporter. Ses rapports avec les mousquetaires se résumaient, en tout et pour tout, à un échange d'insultes et de coups, suivi d'une brève collaboration et de quelques heures de beuverie. Il était probablement naïf d'attendre en retour desdits mousquetaires une affection spontanée et inconditionnelle.

Si le jeune homme avait pris le temps d'y penser, il aurait pu dire que sa vie en Gascogne avait été une bonne vie. Une vie saine, active, joyeuse, riche en contentements et en charmantes paysannes peu farouches. Une vie dont il se serait volontiers satisfait des années durants si Monsieur d'Artagnan Père n'avait décidé un pluvieux jour d'automne de partir pour la capitale apporter au roi les revendications de quelques propriétaires terriens. Puis son père était mort. Et d'Artagnan était arrivé à Paris, seul, furieux, déboussolé. Sans aller jusqu'à affirmer qu'il s'en était pris au premier-venu, il fallait admettre qu'il avait manqué de discernement dans le choix de ses adversaires, abordant violemment un inconnu sous un prétexte rétrospectivement peu convaincant. Sans être responsable des événements qui avaient manqué mener Athos à la mort, il nourrissait encore une certaine culpabilité envers le mousquetaire taciturne et aurait apprécié un signe d'absolution explicite de sa part.

Mais pas seulement.

La vérité - et c'était une vérité malaisée à accepter si peu de temps après le meurtre de son père - c'était que, oui, la vie en Gascogne avait été bonne, mais que la vie à Paris… Ah, la vie à Paris ! En deux jours à Paris, d'Artagnan avait l'impression de s'être plus battu et querellé, d'avoir davantage ferraillé, bu et joué que pendant les dix-neuf années de sa jeunesse passée. Il avait été injurié, offensé, secoué et malmené. Et Dieu que tout cela avait été excitant, incroyablement vivifiant ! Deux jours seulement et d'Artagnan n'imaginait plus retourner dans son village natal pour y retrouver une existence routinière et étriquée. Il voulait rester ici, se mêler à ces hommes violents et hâbleurs, leur ressembler, devenir l'un des leurs, peut-être même s'en faire des amis. Et il avait l'intuition très vive que, sans l'approbation même tacite d'Athos, rien de cela ne serait possible.

Mais c'était là un sentiment très intime dont le gascon - peu porté sur l'introspection - avait à peine conscience. L'aurait-il eu qu'il n'en aurait probablement rien confié à un compagnon d'aussi fraîche date, même aussi affable et attentif que Porthos. Aussi se contenta-t-il de hausser les épaules et continua-t-il à marcher.

Porthos le couvait d'un oeil curieux.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne t'aime pas ? demanda-t-il.

\- Il ne m'a pas dit un mot de la soirée."

Le colosse pouffa derechef.

"C'est pas ce que j'appellerais un signe déterminant... Athos n'est pas très liant.

\- J'ai essayé de le tuer, rappela d'Artagnan.

\- Pas grave, ça. Si on devait tenir rigueur à tous les types qui tentent de nous passer une épée à travers le corps, on en finirait jamais, hein ? Et puis t'avais tes raisons. Même si on ne m'enlèvera pas de l'idée que c'est vraiment prendre les mousquetaires du roi pour des cons que de les croire capables de décliner leur identité avant de zigouiller un quidam."

Les deux hommes se turent. Ils avancèrent de front pendant quelques temps. D'Artagnan songeait. Porthos réfléchissait. De sa main libre, il se grattait distraitement la barbe, tout en stabilisant le poids d'Athos sur son épaule de l'autre. Au bout d'un bref silence pensif, le grand mousquetaire demanda :

"Tu vois l'hôtel du duc de Beaufort ?

\- Non.

\- Pas grave. Tu vois les harengs ?"

D'Artagnan esquissa un sourire.

"J'ai plus d'expérience en matière de harengs que de ducs, oui.

\- Moi aussi, reconnut Porthos, mais c'est pas la question. Un ami à moi fait la plonge aux cuisines du duc de Beaufort. Pas un poisson très distingué, le hareng, mais il parait que sa grandeur en raffole, surtout fraîchement péché. Mais les harengs frais, ça nage pas dans la Seine, tu vois. Faut aller jusqu'à Saint Malo pour en dégotter. Or si le duc aime le hareng, il n'aime pas la Bretagne - trop de bretons, sûrement. Alors, il les fait congeler dans de gros blocs de glace à Saint Malo et transporter en calèche jusqu'à son hôtel. Une calèche, dix chevaux de relais, trois conducteurs, deux jours et une nuit de chevauchée. Tout ça pour du poisson, t'imagine ? Et les hommes du duc font tant de zèle que, quand les harengs arrivent à Paris, ils ont à peine commencé à décongeler.

\- Et ? demanda le gascon qui peinait à suivre la discussion.

\- Ben, Athos, c'est comme les harengs.

\- Pardon ?"

D'Artagnan était perdu. Les similitudes entre l'état de poisson et celui de mousquetaire lui échappaient complètement.

"Oui, confirma Porthos. Laisse lui deux ou trois jours et il commencera à décongeler."

 **…**

Leur conversation les avait menés jusqu'à une petite place bordée d'étals en mauvais état et de maisons basses. Les étals étaient vides et les volets des bicoques étroitement clos. Une seule fenêtre était éclairée au rez-de-chaussée d'une des maisons, projetant un rai de lumière jaunâtre sur les pavés. D'Artagnan, qui méditait encore sur la parabole des harengs, trébucha sur une roue de charrette brisée en sortant de la ruelle et ne parvint à éviter la chute qu'en s'agrippant au bras massif de son compagnon.

"Gaffe, prévint le colosse. Le coin est une vraie porcherie."

Porthos s'arrêta devant la maison à la fenêtre éclairée. Il s'apprêtait à monter l'étroit escalier qui menait au premier et seul étage de la baraque quand Athos grogna. Le mousquetaire s'agita et marmonna, exprimant clairement quoique de façon peu intelligible sa volonté de retrouver le plancher des vaches. Le grand mulâtre le déposa avec précaution sur ses pieds, puis le relâcha. Athos resta pendant un instant plié en deux, les paupières closes et les mains appuyées sur les genoux. Il était très pâle et vacillait légèrement d'avant en arrière. Porthos le considérait avec commisération. D'Artagnan avec inquiétude.

"Tu vas vomir ? s'enquit le grand mulâtre.

\- Non.

\- Bien."

Athos releva la tête et rouvrit les yeux. Après un moment de flottement, il parut prendre conscience de son environnement et fit un effort chancelant pour se redresser. Il ignora ou ne remarqua pas la main secourable que lui tendait Porthos pour s'appuyer lourdement contre le mur de la maison, près de la fenêtre entrebâillée. Fronça les sourcils pour accommoder sa vision. Son regard vitreux glissa sur d'Artagnan sans s'arrêter, balaya la petite cour crasseuse avant de s'immobiliser sur l'escalier.

"Je peux monter, grommela-t-il.

\- Sans aucun doute." approuva Porthos, diplomate.

L'inquiétude du gascon redoubla quand il vit Athos s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier. L'homme lui semblait à peine capable de tenir debout, à plus forte raison de gravir un escalier abrupt et exigu. Le mousquetaire ivre s'obstina. Après deux faux départs, il parvint à franchir les premières marches, s'arrêtant fréquemment pour reprendre son équilibre entre deux efforts. Porthos vint se placer près du jeune homme et sur le ton de la conversation :

"Il y arrive parfois, mais généralement il se casse la gueule aux environs de la dixième marche. Le truc, c'est de savoir où se positionner pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne se fende bêtement le crâne."

Athos parvint à la moitié de l'escalier. Il négocia avec succès les onzième et douzième marches. Puis, conformément à la prédiction de Porthos, son pied ripa sur la treizième et il bascula brusquement en arrière, battant machinalement des bras pour agripper une rampe imaginaire. En quatre enjambées, le colosse l'avait rejoint et, ignorant ses protestations maugrées, le saisissait sous les aisselles et lui faisait escalader _manu militari_ les dernières marches jusqu'au palier supérieur.

D'Artagnan resta en bas, les bras encombrés par les armes d'Athos et l'esprit confus. Il se sentait embarrassé, incapable de décider si sa présence à l'étage était souhaitée ou serait considérée comme une offense impardonnable. Un peu abattu également. La scène à laquelle il venait d'assister avait été à la fois burlesque et démoralisante. Sobre et en possession de tous ses moyens, Athos lui avait forte impression. Il avait admiré la dignité du mousquetaire, envié son sang-froid et son assurance, et était atterré de constater avec quelle rapidité cette dignité et ce sang-froid avaient été anéantis par quelques verres de vin - oui, bon, un grand nombre de verres de vin... Porthos et Athos avaient disparu par une porte à droite du palier. Rester au seuil de la maison comme un chien mendiant un gîte semblait plus mortifiant que de monter à leur suite, aussi les rejoignit-il, pressant le baudrier et l'épée d'Athos sur sa poitrine pour qu'ils ne raclent pas la paroi de l'escalier.

La chambre du mousquetaire était d'une austérité monacale.

Deux chaises, une table, un coffre de dimensions médiocres, un pot de chambre, un baquet posé près de la fenêtre et un lit étroit sur lequel Athos s'était effondré à plat ventre, visiblement oublieux de la présence de ses deux compagnons. Une lampe à huile allumée était posée sur le sol à droite de la porte. D'Artagnan nota également que les draps du lit étaient propres, quoique rapiécés, et que le plancher avait été balayé. Il rapprocha mentalement ses observations de la fenêtre éclairée au rez-de-chaussée. Manifestement, quelqu'un dans la maison se souciait du bien-être du mousquetaire, assez pour entretenir sa chambre et faire en sorte qu'il ne se défenestre pas accidentellement en rentrant chez lui dans l'obscurité. Il se demanda si Athos en était conscient et, si oui, s'il y accordait la moindre espèce d'importance.

Porthos inspecta les lieux avec un sans-gêne désinvolte, allant jusqu'à glisser un oeil inquisiteur derrière le petit coffre. Apparemment satisfait, il se rapprocha du lit et fit rouler Athos sur le côté sans que celui-ci lui opposa de résistance. Il entreprit ensuite d'ôter les bottes du mousquetaire. Ce faisant, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme.

"Tu vois qu'il t'aime bien, lui dit-il.

\- Ah ?"

D'Artagnan ne voyait rien du tout.

"Sûr. Athos est très jaloux de son intimité. T'imagine même pas à quel point. S'il t'as laissé entrer ici sans broncher, c'est qu'il t'aime bien."

C'était une explication réconfortante, même si le pragmatisme naturel de d'Artagnan lui disait que, au vu de l'état d'ébriété quasi-catatonique de l'intéressé, celui-ci n'aurait pas réagi davantage si une escouade de gardes rouges était entrée au pas de charge dans la pièce. Porthos ne poussa pas plus loin la discussion. Une fois les bottes ôtées, il les déposa sur le plancher et déplaça du pied le pot de chambre pour le rapprocher de la tête du lit. Il pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air interrogateur.

"Tu comptes repartir avec ?" demanda-t-il au gascon.

D'Artagnan baissa le regard. Il tenait toujours les armes d'Athos. Il chercha des yeux un endroit où s'en débarrassait et se décida par élimination pour la table. Les boucles du baudrier sonnèrent bruyamment en heurtant les planches usées, lui arrachant une grimace. Athos n'eut pas un tressaillement. Il ne parlait plus, ne remuait pas, ne ronflait pas, ne manifestant aucun signe de vie consciente ou inconsciente. Couché face au mur, ses pieds nus dépassant du sommier, il conservait la position exacte dans laquelle l'avait laissé son ami. Celui-ci moucha la lampe à huile et sortit sur le palier, suivi d'un d'Artagnan légèrement piteux.

Porthos s'apprêtait à repousser le battant quand une voix s'éleva de l'obscurité et dit, si bas que le jeune homme dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

"Merci.

\- Pas de quoi, camarade, répondit aimablement le grand mulâtre. Le pot de chambre est près du lit. Va pas te prendre les pieds dedans."

Et il ferma la porte.

 **…**

Quand ils sortirent sur la place, une bruine légère tombait, faisant reluire les pavés noirs et grésiller les lanternes. L'air s'était encore rafraîchi et sentait l'eau croupie. En s'extirpant de la cage d'escalier, d'Artagnan vit que la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée était close, plus aucune lumière ne filtrant par les interstices de ses volets bien cadenassés. Suivant la direction de son regard, Porthos esquissa une grimace désolée.

"Veuve, mignonne, compatissante, résuma-t-il, laconique. Du gâchis si tu veux mon avis."

Plus sensible peut-être que ne l'avait cru d'Artagnan à l'atmosphère déprimante de la petite chambre, le mousquetaire semblait avoir perdu sa belle humeur. Il resta un instant tête nue sous la pluie, son chapeau à la main, contemplant la rue vide avec une mine renfrognée. Quand il tourna de nouveau la tête vers le gascon, son regard était presque menaçant.

"Il est malheureux." lâcha-t-il abruptement.

D'Artagnan ne répliqua rien.

Le froncement de sourcils du colosse s'accentua.

"Il est malheureux, répéta-t-il sombrement. Oh, il n'est pas emmerdant ! Pas emmerdant du tout. Très facile à vivre, au contraire. Jamais rencontré un homme plus discret. Si on le laissait faire, il serait parfaitement satisfait de rester tout seul dans son coin avec une bouteille - ou deux. Mais il est malheureux et on n'y peut rien. Rien à part l'empêcher de se fendre le crâne en montant ses propres escaliers ou de basculer dans la Seine en rentrant chez lui."

D'Artagnan ne dit pas qu'il était navré. Il ne se croyait aucune légitimité à l'être. Il ne connaissait les deux mousquetaires que depuis deux jours et n'était responsable ni de la misère de l'un, ni de la frustration de l'autre. Il était cependant parfaitement conscient que Porthos attendait une réaction de sa part. Et que, s'il jugeait cette réaction inadéquate, le grand mulâtre, aussi cordial et chaleureux soit-il, était tout à fait capable de l'assommer sur place et de le planter là, le laissant terminer sa nuit sur le pavé mouillé d'une petite place malpropre. Il opta pour la solution la plus simple et la plus prudente à la fois.

"D'accord." dit-il.

C'était une bonne réponse. Porthos se radoucit.

"T'es un bon gars quand tu n'agresses pas les inconnus, commenta-t-il gentiment. Si tu restes dans le coin, on pourrait envisager de t'adopter..."

L'incident était clos. Les deux hommes se détendirent et échangèrent un sourire soulagé. Le mousquetaire reposa son grand feutre sur sa tête crépue, l'inclinant vers l'avant pour se protéger du crachin glacé. De solennel, son large visage brun devint narquois.

"Tu trouveras facilement la maison de ta jolie lingère ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr." mentit d'Artagnan.

Il corrigea un peu tard :

"Ce n'est pas _ma_ lingère.

\- Ils disent tous ça." se gaussa Porthos.

Sur ce, il appliqua une tape amicale sur l'épaule du gascon et tourna les talons. Il s'éloigna de la place d'un bon pas, sa haute silhouette se dessinant brièvement dans l'ombre avant de disparaître au coin d'une ruelle. La bruine parut plus humide, le vent plus froid, la ville plus silencieuse. D'Artagnan resta seul. Il n'avait pas de chapeau, ni de cape pour se préserver de la pluie. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il n'avait plus aucune idée de l'heure présente - très avancée, trop avancée assurément pour se présenter la bouche en coeur chez une jeune femme mariée qui l'avait invité chez elle par charité et regrettait probablement sa générosité.

Et, légitimité ou pas, il était réellement navré.

Pour l'homme couché à l'étage, écrasé par un chagrin ancien et solitaire, mais aussi pour son père, assassiné afin de briser la vie d'un autre sans que sa propre existence ait pesé le moindre poids aux yeux de son meurtrier. Et enfin - ingénument - pour lui même, d'Artagnan, orphelin de fraîche date et enrôlé malgré lui dans des conflits dangereux et tortueux dont il ne connaissait ni le tenants, ni les aboutissants. Plus de foyer, plus de famille, un avenir incertain et pas un sou en poche. L'espace de quelques secondes, le jeune homme baissa la tête et laissa la morosité ambiante s'appesantir sur ses épaules, compacte et pesante comme une chape de plomb...

C'était vrai, pourtant, que la lingère était jolie.

D'Artagnan sourit.

Il s'ébroua vigoureusement, chassant la mélancolie comme il aurait secoué la poussière d'un manteau et avec autant de facilité.

Il n'était pas égoïste, cependant, ni inconstant. Loin s'en fallait ! Mais il était jeune, vraiment jeune, doté d'un tempérament résolument optimiste et les humeurs noires avaient peu de prise sur lui. Il avait dix-neuf ans. Il était vif, fort, audacieux, ne manquait pas d'une certaine ingéniosité à défaut de modestie. Il se trouvait à Paris, la plus belle, la plus périlleuse ville du monde, et avait été remarqué par le prestigieux capitaine de Tréville, le meneur de la très réputée compagnie des mousquetaires du roi. Il savait se battre et mieux que la plupart. Il apprendrait bien à boire et jouer.

Et il avait deux amis - peut-être trois ? - en devenir.

Dans la lumière fumante des lanternes, d'Artagnan partit en fredonnant vers la direction très approximative du logis de madame Bonacieux.


End file.
